1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cosmetics and cosmetic implements, and more specifically to methods and devices for sanitizing or sterilizing cosmetics and/or cosmetic implements between uses.
2. Description of Related Art
People are increasingly concerned about personal hygiene, i.e. preventing transmission of germs from one person to another. Campaigns to make hand washing more frequent are more prevalent. Sales of instant hand sanitizers such as PURELL® (distributed by Gojo Industries of Akron, Ohio) an anti-bacterial soap, including biocidal agents as triclosan, are on the rise. Recent television reports and newspaper articles have focused on the possibility of “viral or bacterial transmission” in connection with manicures, pedicures and related procedures. Yet there is one place that has avoided scrutiny from a bacterial and viral transmission perspective until now: the department store make-up counter. Everyday, tens if not hundreds of women will sample cosmetics that are on display using the same brush and cosmetic pads without any cleaning of these implements between uses. Any bacteria that is on one user's hands or face will be transmitted to the handle or bristles of the brushes and then to the next user. Additionally, since many of these types of cosmetics are used in close proximity to the eye of the user, bacterial and viral transmission is even more likely owing to the porosity of the eyeball's mucous membrane and surrounding tissues.
In addition to department store cosmetic counters, there are other environments and situations where women may share cosmetics and pick up each other's bacteria and/or viruses. For example, in a dormitory, female (and sometimes male) students often share cosmetics, especially when preparing to go out for an evening. Additionally, even a single user of cosmetics or cosmetics implements may re-infect herself should she have a disease of the eye, treat that disease, then use her unsanitized, germ-riddled cosmetic implements again.
As there has been no method or device yet employed to address this issue, there is a long-felt need in the cosmetics industry to sanitize and/or sterilize cosmetics and cosmetic implements between uses, whether they be by different users or the same user.